


When I Was You

by helens78



Series: Three of Us Together [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Dominance/submission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-23
Updated: 2008-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was never expecting to be in this position with Ronon, but he's doing the best he can with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Was You

Ronon pushed John up against the wall; John grunted, but Ronon was already dropping to his knees, jerking at John's belt, at his fly. He yanked John's pants and boxers down, and John got a hand onto Ronon's shoulder to steady himself.

"Okay?" Ronon asked, one hand around the base of John's cock.

John licked his lips and nodded, but he knew Ronon needed to hear the words. "Okay," he said. "Go ahead. Suck it."

Ronon opened his mouth and swallowed John's cock down, and John banged his head against the wall. Damn, Ronon was _good_. He was so good it bruised John's ego a little (not to mention the back of his head, his hips, sometimes other parts of his body), because back when John was dropping to his knees like that, he was pretty sure the guys he sucked off never came like _this_.

He'd figured Ronon for someone who wouldn't want to lose control of anything for a _heartbeat_, not after seven years running from the Wraith. In the back of his mind, he'd kind of worried that Ronon would be one of those guys who could never really let go during sex, who'd need someone to be really fucking amazing before it'd even penetrate.

And, okay, John always thought he was decent at this. Well, decent at Ronon's side of this. Topping? That was never John's thing, not until Ronon.

But it turned out a guy could only ask for "orders" so many times before even John started noticing it. By the time they tumbled into bed--okay, tent, with sleeping bags instead of sheets, but whatever--John was pretty sure he knew what flipped Ronon's switch, so to speak, and so, weird as it felt, he pushed Ronon down on his back and growled, "I wanna fuck you so damn hard."

Which was true, Jesus, because John wasn't _stupid_, and he wasn't married to the idea of getting fucked like some subs--_bottoms_, he reminded himself, _you don't know he's a sub and you're not gonna ask (yet)_\--like some bottoms he knew. He could totally deal with getting to fuck Ronon.

"Shit, yes," Ronon gasped, jerking at John's clothes, shoving awkwardly at his own.

It'd been a while, but John remembered how to do it. He prepped Ronon the way he'd have wanted--three fingers, not too easy--and angled Ronon's legs up so they could fuck face-to-face. No way was he turning Ronon face down the first time; he needed the feedback.

He got it, too, Ronon's eyes squeezing shut tight, hand reaching down to jerk his cock rough and fast. "Yeah," he panted, "yeah, c'mon, good, deeper--"

_Deeper, okay_, John thought, and pressed Ronon's knees closer to his chest. His own eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he went deeper, and there was something about the angle that made him want, need, to fuck in harder.

Ronon didn't last all that long--no surprise the way he was going at his own cock--but John didn't last any longer himself. He collapsed on Ronon and let Ronon wrap both arms around him and clutch him tight.

It was totally fucking different from anything else he'd ever had, but it was still damned good.

Which was something he was still thinking, more than a year later, how _different_ this was, how strange and crazy and _good_ it felt having Ronon sucking him, wanting John to fuck his throat, drive in over and over and be selfish about it, because that got Ronon off, too. John didn't have to ask about it, didn't have to question what had wired Ronon up that way. He knew it was never anything you could point to, because he'd been there.

His head went slamming into the back wall again as he came, Ronon's lips tight around the base of his cock, and hell, if John's wires were getting crossed and the way he'd been on Earth was getting short-circuited and remade into somebody who could fuck Ronon through a mattress and take care of him afterwards? It felt like a good deal to John. He didn't have a single complaint about it.

_-end-_


End file.
